Battle Spirit
by darkmeows
Summary: Rukia was bored in her life nothing good ever happened and she had wish for something but did not knowing it would happen but come with bad things as well IchiRuki rated M To be safe
1. A wish granted

This was revised and edited by Melodi Moon

* * *

"_Day in day out, it's always the same. This is so boring,"_ Rukia thought to herself as she sat in class looking out the window. _"I just wish something exciting would happen."_

"Rukia-chan, do you want to eat lunch with us?" her class-mate Orihime asked her while swinging her lunch box back and forth.

"No thank you." Rukia didn't even bother to turn around when Orihime spoke to her; she just kept looking out the window hoping for something to happen.

"I wish I had someone interesting to talk to at least. These guys are all idiots and way too cheerful." Rukia sighed and wondered about the guy that had transferred out of the school right after starting. _"I bet he would have been nice to talk to."_

It had been two weeks since school started and little did she know, her wish was about to come true with a whole lot of trouble tagging along with it.

It was the end of the day and Rukia was walking through the park looking at the blooming cherry blossom trees. She heard someone mumbling on the other side of some bushes and pushed her way through to investigate.

She stumbled through and found a teenage boy around her age looking up at the sky. She walked towards him and said, "Hello." She was hoping he would be interesting to talk to.

". . . You can see me?" The boy asked her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean 'you can see me'?" Rukia asked him.

"Well, for some reason I can't remember anything and when ever I try to talk to people, they don't reply or . . . they walk right through me. I think I'm a spirit," he said as he got up from the grass. She was instantly drawn to his orange hair and noticed he was much taller than her.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"I think my name is Ichigo, but that's all I can really remember. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, it's nice to meet you Ichigo." Rukia didn't care that he was probably a spirit, she was just happy to have someone to talk to; someone who could be the dream friend she always wanted.

"Rukia are you okay?" Ichigo asked her as she was still for several moments.

She shook her head briefly and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Rukia didn't realize she had stood still for almost five minutes.

All of a sudden a man with large glasses and a small girl in gothic clothes appeared and said, "You Spirit, you're coming with me whether you want to or not. Your powers are too great for us to ignore."

"Wha-What are you talking about?" asked a bewildered Ichigo.

The small girl looked towards the man with glasses and said, "Train, that child does not know what he is. I was just like that when I first met you too."

The man let out a long sigh as Ichigo took several steps towards Rukia. "Spirit, calm down. I'll tell you who you are and what's going on, alright?" There was a brief nod from Ichigo who was now standing protectively in front of Rukia.

Train pointed his finger at them. "You are a battle Spirit who is trying to bring life back into your body. You will fight with other battle Spirits to stay alive." He had an angry look on his face after saying that and you could tell he was slightly pissed off.

"Battle Spirit? What's that?" Rukia was confused on what was going on and Ichigo had a frightened look on his face.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Rukia had no idea what was going on and was worried about her new friend.

"I'm fine but what he said, to bring life back into my body, I don't know what he's talking about." Ichigo grabbed his right arm as though it was suddenly heavy.

"You girl, tell me, have you made the seal of battle with him yet so we can get started?" Train asked.

"Seal? I don't know what you're talking about." Rukia was beginning to lose her patience and thought to herself, _"How many times do we have to tell this man that we don't know what's going on."_

"Che, I'll show you then." He grabbed the small gothic girl standing next to him and while kissing her forehead called her name, Aura. A bright light engulfed her and flared out just seconds later. She stood there with a hard look on her face.

"What is it Train, can I finally kill our prey?" she asked Train.

"Give them a minute while I explain the rules to them." Train let go of Aura and turned back towards Ichigo and Rukia. "I'll give you 30 seconds before we come to kill you two," Train said with a dark, serious look on his face. "If you want to fight back, then you have to do what we just did to form a battle seal."

"What the hell, I'm not going to fight!" Ichigo yelled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Rukia had a strange, almost serene look on her face.

Rukia turned towards Ichigo and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Ichigo, I think it will be alright. Let's perform the seal, I really don't want to die after I just made a new friend." Rukia pulled him down and kissed him on the lips while whispering 'Ichigo'.

A warm, calm wind surrounded Ichigo and lifted him into the air. A blue ring on his finger that he hadn't even noticed he was wearing turned into an icy blue sword right in his hands.

"This one transforms quickly for his first time. Aura, let's kill him before he gets all his powers," Train said. He threw Aura up into the air.

"Sorry, but I would like to live," Aura said as she flew towards Ichigo to attack him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. She quickly made a barrier around him that exploded when Aura crashed into it.

"What the hell was that?" Aura's face had been torn open to reveal an ugly demon's face underneath. She had burns all over her body. "Train, what was that?" Aura furiously pointed at Rukia.

"Aura, it looks like we lucked out. It appears as though she has the powers of protection and he has the powers of attack." Train glanced over at Ichigo who was landing on the ground with his Icy Blue sword. He now had a red ribbon around his body too.

"Yeah, we definitely had some bad luck tonight. I'm sorry Aura, he's stronger then I imagined he would be as a new spirit, it looks like we stand a chance of losing."

"No way." Aura looked over at the couple and cursed them to hell.

"Ichi-go." Rukia noticed her friend's appearance had changed. His face was emotionless and he was extremely focused.

He turned his head towards her. "Rukia, your orders." Ichigo sounded like a knight waiting for his battle orders.

Rukia hesitated for a minute. She saw Aura's demon face heading towards him with long, claw-like nails extended ready to cut him down. "Destroy her," Rukia whispered to Ichigo. Ichigo rushed towards Aura at a speed that left Train almost dizzy.

"Train, quick, a barrier!" Aura shouted but it was too late, Ichigo had already landed a deadly blow with his Icy Blue sword. Her demon body erupted in flames as it was cut in two.

"Aura, I'm sorry we lost, I'm sorry I could not save you." Train started to weep.

"Big brother, it's okay, I know you tried your best. Farewell." Aura's body disappeared into nothingness.

Ichigo's sword changed back into a blue ring around his finger and the red ribbon floating around his body disappeared. The hard, stoic look left his face as he reverted back to himself and collapsed onto the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia rushed over to the fallen boy. "Hey Ichigo, are you alright, Ichigo!" Rukia was shaking him trying to get some kind of response from him.

Train sneered at them, "Damn you, now my sister can't be revived!" He pulled out a knife and was ready to stab Rukia when his body was engulfed in flames.

"Why?" Train yelled as his body disintegrated into nothingness like Aura's had.

A mysterious voice that echoed through the park said, "Now now, don't be a sore loser Train. You knew what the rules were, the defeated spirit loses their chance of revival and their partner dies." A man with red hair wearing a black coat with black bandages around his left eye stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey you, tell me what's going on here, why were we attacked and how am I able to see spirits?" Rukia looked at the man that was far taller then her and quite intimidating.

"I thought you would have realized during the battle that you are his contractor," the man said. A leaf floated into Rukia's face and when she brushed it off the man was gone.

"What the hell's going on here . . .Ichigo, I wish you were awake," Rukia said to herself. She looked down at Ichigo and gasped when he turned into a small ring that said 'Rest Area' on the inside. "Maybe that's what happens when he's exhausted himself. I wish someone would explain to me exactly what a contractor and battle spirit are."

She picked the ring up and slipped it on her finger, noticing that it was a perfect fit. She could hear sirens approaching and looked around at the damaged park. With a heavy sigh she turned towards her home and quickly walked away from the park before anyone could witness her.


	2. Pain of not being there

**OKAY PEOPLE YOU HAVE TO REREAD THIS CHAPTER THE WEBSITE DID NOT TAKE THE WHOLE FILE BEFORE LOL ENJOY FOR REAL THIS TIME**

**I DONT DOWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARS IF I DID ORIHIME WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY NOW AND ICHIGO WOULD HAVE HAD RUKIA IN A BED ALREADY**

* * *

Last night when Rukia got home

"_Nii-sama im home" Rukia walked in the big house to find her brother running towards her hugging her._

"_Im so glad your alright, I was just watching the news and something happened at the park you always go to" Byakuya was sobbing tears of joy to see his sister was alright._

"_Nii-sama what happened?" Rukia already knows about the dead body that was their._

"_Someone was killed with fire and a sword from what they said he was in his mid 20s" Byakuya said then letting go of his sister asking her if she was hungry._

"_No thank you I went out to eat tonight with my new friend" Rukia said while holding the ring that held Ichigo in it._

"_Oh I see im glad you made a friend already at your last school people were always mean to you so who is your new friend?" Byakuya asked most likely to find some information on the kid._

"_His name is Ichigo he said he was in a accident and lost his memories, but he is very kind, Nii- sama do you know anything about __**Spirit Battles**_

* * *

Rukia's room near mid-night 

"Why is it a little rough to move around", Rukia was trashing around in her bed with her eyes closed thinking it was the sheets. "Okay these are not the sheets I'm sure of it now" Rukia thought to herself then opened her eyes to see Ichigo was in her bed with his clothes on sleeping with a soft smile on his face, "So that was not a dream after all" '_You are his Contracter', _The words the red headed man repeated in her head," What is a _Contracter_ and this _Spirit Battle_?" Rukia said softly then heard her cell phone ring her new Text tone 'How far have we've come'. Rukia picked up the phone to find a number she did not know with the message 'Contracters' Rukia face got tensed up and looked into the file.

"Congratulations on winning your first Battle we were not aware of your partner's existence until this afternoon we are sure you don't know about the rules so go to the place you had your battle with your partner by 2A.M", The text message soon disappeared like it was never there.

"What was that all about", Rukia closed her cell phone looking at it trying to decide to go or not was it the best thing for her and Ichigo.

Ichigo started to wake up to find himself in a place he did not know of," Where am I?", Ichigo looked to his right to find Rukia looking at her cell phone, "GAHHH" Ichigo moved from the bed onto the floor.

Rukia noticed from the sheets moving Ichigo woke up," Ichigo tell me do you want to find out what you are?" Rukia said as she got up from the bed and looked over at him while the moon was shining on him.

"I would like to know but something tells me I don't want to know I forgot what happened at the park after the seal but for some reason I feel like blood is on my hands" Ichigo was staring at his hands that were clean like snow but tanned like sand then putting them to his face, "Why does it hurt so much who am I, What am I , what was that man talking about before" Ichigo started letting tears out from the confusion which turned into sadness.

"Ichigo" Rukia walked over to the boy and embraced him, "Don't worry I'm sure you are normal and will remember everything soon" Rukia was trying her best to comfort Ichigo who was in a pitiful situation.

"Will I really remember?" Ichigo said with sobs in between his words.

"Yes you will remember and I will help you because we met because we were supposed to meet" Rukia said with a soft voice it was gentle, warm, and pure.

"Yes I'm sure we were supposed to meet I'm sure of it" Ichigo got up from the floor and Rukia let go of him, "I'm not sure what I am right now but if I can I will protect you from anything I can so please take care of me Rukia" Ichigo put a big smile on his face making the moon light around him looking even better.

"Ichigo I did get a clue that might help us we have to go to the park that I met you in" Rukia said as she went to Ichigo's side, "So lets go and find your Past and find our Future" Rukia said as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and locking it with hers.

"Rukia lets go find out what is going on and I wont let anything hurt you" Ichigo said making their hands lock even stronger.

* * *

At the Park of Meeting 

"Ichigo we are here but we are early" Rukia said while walking towards a bench that was not destroyed in the battle that afternoon.

"Yes we are early and its cold strange I'm not even a living thing but I feel cold" Ichigo laugh but it was full of pain.

"Ichigo you are living I'm sure you are that Train guy even said this '_Now I cant Revive my sister'_ I'm sure you are somewhere in this world besides next to me" Rukia said sitting down and watched him do the same.

"We have 15 minutes until the time we were supposed to meet this person you sent you the text message, I wonder if he will answer my questions" Ichigo was clutching his hands until he felt a soft small hand grab it.

"He might and he might not, but if we will learn whats going on and how to find out what we should do from now on" Rukia said as she closed her eyes and started to hum.

"That sounds really nice you know sounds like the wind is moving with your song" Ichigo laughed and noticed a girl with long blond hair with Rukia's school uniform on. "Rukia someone is here" Ichigo pointed at the young girl making Rukia look over.

"Rukia-chan why are you here?" Orihime asked with a strange look on her face while holding some flowers in her hands.

"Oh I am meeting someone that has something I need but its nothing dangerous, but why are you here Orihime?" Rukia asked back still wondering what the flowers were for.

"Oh well you see I'm here to see my friend's grave, he was so kind he never hated anyone but people did not like him I think its strange don't you think" Orihime was smiling while she was talking.

"Who was your friend?" Rukia asked the question trying to make her leave so nothing bad happens to her just in case.

"Oh well I think you might have liked him his name was 'Ichigo Kurosaki'", Orihime said while walking past her to a big Sakura Tree, "You see he was not killed or anything but he just fell into a coma just like that while I was talking to him", Orihime placed the flowers by the tree.

"Oh I see so that was your friend" Rukia walked over towards her and the tree, "I'm sure we could have been great friends no We are good friends I'm sure we have met somewhere in the past" Rukia said knowing Ichigo could only be seen and heard by her.

"Wow I sure had a good friend she is the only one that ever came here so far, I'm glad that I really was here but not the part about the coma" Ichigo said as he went to Rukia's side to tell her its almost time.

"Well I better go im sure you want to meet this person by yourself but please be careful" Orihime grabbed her hand placing something in it, it was a small blade that had a red butterfly on it. "You know this was Ichigo's and your last name means butterfly so im sure he wont mind me giving it to you but please don't lose it" Orihime ran off into the night.

"Its time" Ichigo said then around Ichigo and Rukia a black sphere was around them like in a different area but same place.

"Welcome to the land of life Rukia-san, Kurosaki-kun" a man with blond hair came from behind them with a brown cane and a green hat. "I'm sure you two have a lot of questions for me but first your prize for winning your first fight" The man shot something in Ichigo's head making him scream in pain.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Rukia yelled at the man then looked at Ichigo who was glowing in a blue aura.

"Huh what the I remember something besides my name now" Ichigo said as he felt his forehead.

* * *

Ichigo's memories 

"_Dad lay off wont you, you always attack me when I sleep" Ichigo said with a fist in the air._

"_Well its your fault for not going to school today" Issin said with a flying kick in the air aiming for Ichigo's head._

"_Dad will you stop we have no school today its Saturday" Karin said with a Kick ball in her arm._

"_What I'm sure its Friday" Issin looked at his watch, "Oh it is Saturday sorry about Ichigo but still time to wake up we have a guest" Issin said as he got up and Yuzu entered the room._

"_Daddy that red headed man is here so please hurry up and come down" Yuzu said while holding her ladle._

"_Alright well Ichigo come meet us down in the living room soon okay this is about you" Issin said as he left the room with Karin and Yuzu._

"

* * *

Back to reality 

"That's the prize of each battle you gain a lost memory until they are all back you cant go back to your body" The man said while putting his fan in his face only showing his eyes.

"So tell me what is really going on, all I know is people are dead or in comas and they are trying to be revived." Rukia said while helping Ichigo up.

"That's all there is to it and there is one other thing, The winner of this game not only get their life back put in their bodies but grants a wish to the Contracter and the battler" the man said while looking at Ichigo. "Your Ichigo right?" the man asked and walked over knowing he was right ,"I really did not want you involved in this well cant change from what happens I got to go and tell the other four about this battle I hope you two win know you Ichigo you would chose the right person to be your partner in life" the man said then disappeared only to find a note where he was.

"Whats this?" Rukia picked up the note and read what it had said, "Ichigo what would you rather be a cat or a rabbit?" Rukia said while staring at the note.

"Um I would say at cat why?" Suddenly Ichigo was covered by white smoke and turned into a orange tabby, "Okay what kind of sick joke is this?" Ichigo said while looking at his new tail.

"Read the letter" Rukia said while holding the letter in fount of him.

"_I forgot to tell you, you can be an animal when you are not injured but only your Contracter can hear you have fun, from your good friend __**Kisuke Urahara**_**" **the note contentshad said.

"Damn him how am I supposed to fight now?" Ichigo had wondered then something came out of the note saying '_**When you need too'**_. "Whats that supposed to mean" Ichigo started to have a small fit which looked to Rukia because he was a cat.

"Ichigo don't worry about that at lest you can feel others now and you look cute now" Rukia started to laugh.

"This is not funny", Ichigo was still yelling about being a cat until he was picked up by Rukia.

"Well think about it this way now people other then me will talk to you" Rukia smiled and started to walk towards her home. "I always wanted a rabbit but a cat will do and its you that will be with me not an animal" Rukia said then gave Ichigo soft smoothing eyes.

"Well as long I don't eat cat food ill be find and no forget it" Ichigo said as he put his face is Rukia's flat chest.

"Good night Ichigo" Rukia said then arrived at her house not being seen by anyone making it towards her room, "Good thing today was Friday or I would have a hard time at school" Rukia sighed then put Ichigo down on her bed and walked in her bathroom to change. "I wonder if we can make it all the way?" Rukia thought to herself and exited the bathroom to find Ichigo was under the covers looking very happy, "I hope we do win" Rukia said softly.


	3. being accepted

Hey there new chapter im writing a new story might be up tonight or tomrrow so september 24 or the 25th so enjoy this will be edited later so enjoy

* * *

"Rukia-sama its time to wake up" a maid said while coming in the room. "Rukia-sama please wake up I really would like it so I don't have to do this to you everyday" The maid had stopped and noticed something orange under the covers with Rukia, "Oh my is it a boy but there is no body besides next to Rukia's chest a big lump, then she moved the sheets to find a Orange Tabby cat next to Rukia, "uh uh CAT!!!!!" the maid shout had woke up Rukia and made her butler running in the room.

"Whats the matter!?" Hisagi came in to find the maid pointing at a cat next to Rukia, "That's it a cat made you scream that loud all the way to be heard down the hall?" Hisagi said as he lifted the maid and went over to pick the cat up from behind the neck.

"HEY LET GO OF ME" Ichigo was yelling but only sounded like a cat screeching its lungs out.

"Hisagi let him go!" Rukia took Ichigo away from Hisagi looking at him with a dark look on his face.

"Rukia-san why is there a cat in your room Byakuya-sama did not say you had one to me before" Hisagi said as he went and sat next to the bed on a chair.

"Well you see I was out last night and someone was giving away him so I took him in and he already likes me and knows good tricks" Rukia said and lifted Ichigo arms up.

"What do you mean tricks I was just turned into a cat last night thanks to you!" Ichigo still sounding like a cat to everyone besides Rukia.

"Hisagi please keep this from my brother I'm not sure he likes cats" Rukia stopped talking when she saw Byakuya enter her room.

"Rukia I was hearing you and Hisagi talking about a cat from the maid so where is it" Byakuya saw the cat on Rukia's bed, "Oh a Orange Tabby looks like he is not sick or anything but why does he have a blue and a red claw on his paws?" Byakuya said as he picked up the cat and placed him pack down.

"Oh crap that's right I had a red and blue rings" Ichigo meowed out.

"Um some kids snatched him from me last night and pained his nails I was trying to wash it off but I had no luck" Rukia said hoping that would get rid of the question.

"Oh I see well it would be nice to have an animal around our parents never let us have one when they were alive but I think you will understand responsibility if you have this cat so you can keep it I know you are going to ask if we can" Byakuya said as he was leaving the room.

"Th-thank you Nii-sama I will take care of Ichigo" Rukia said as she watched the door shut leaving her alone with her new cat (Ichigo).

"I am nit going to be your pet when we are alone god I really want to be in my human form" Ichigo was walking only on two legs, which was not very smart making him fall hitting his head on the floor shifting his body into a human form. "What the I thought that I was only able to become human if I was in battle?" Ichigo said then felt something rough on his head, it was a piece of paper with Urahara writing on it.

"_Hello Kurosaki-kun I forgot to tell you if you hit your head or get hugged by the opposite sex besides of Rukia you will become human and people will see you but you will be naked so that's just a warning have fun From Urahara Kisuke"_

"Damn old man he will never tell us everything whats next he knows a women named Yuuko?" Ichigo said not even relizing he was naked in fount of Rukia

"_P.S I do know a women named Yuuko XD and put some clothes on I think your Contracter is embarrassed from seeing you naked"_

"Huh what does he mean I'm not naked"Ichigo then noticed he was naked and Rukia was hiding her face to not see what was next to her. "Rukia do you have anything that can cover me up until I am a cat again?" Ichigo asked and saw white towels and grabbed one to put around him and noticed he could touch them really touch them. "Rukia I think I am human for a limited time, that note that hat and clogs sent me this time did not say anything about this" Ichigo said as he saw men's clothes in her closet and decided to use them because she wont.

"Let me see that note Ichigo" Rukia took the note from Ichigo and started to look through it and noticing it does mean that he is human. "Ichigo I still don't think we should go out until we know what is going on here fully" Rukia said and noticed Ichigo was already dressed in clothes that made him look even better then the clothes he had on the day she met him, "Kaien" Rukia said the name of the one she cared for in the past that looked like Ichigo.

"Kaien who is that?" Ichigo heard the name she had said while looking at her with confusion.

"Oh sorry about that he was an" Rukia stopped at the moment while staring at Ichigo, "He was a very good friend in the past but he is dead" Rukia got out of the bed finally and went into the bathroom. "Don't you dare come in" Rukia shut the door making Ichigo go back a few steps.

"Jeez she can be scary but she had sadness in her heart when she told me who Kaien was, who was he really to Rukia?" Ichigo was thinking inside his head and walked around the room to notice a photo of a black haired man with a young Rukia. "Oh so this must be Kaien looks like me a little bit" Ichigo said as he looked into the photo, then jumped when he heard the door knock.

"Rukia-san you have a guest here named Renji" Hisagi came in the room to find a orange haired man in Rukia's room looking at her stuff. "May I ask who are you and what are you doing here" Hisagi said as he pulled out his family knife.

"Whoa calm down I'm Rukia's friend when she gets out of the shower she will tell you" Ichigo said while backing near a window out of fear of being stabbed until he tripped over some clothes Rukia had on the floor falling our the window. "No I'm going to die?" Ichigo was panicked as he watched the blue sky go away, then he felt his body get much lighter then when he hit the ground he went through it. "What the hell" Ichigo was wondering why he was back into Sprit form. "It must have been because I was going to die without being in a battle so it just sent me into this form well I better go into Rukia's room before its too late" Ichigo said as he jumped out of the grass and into Rukia's room to find Hisagi looking out the window to see if there was a body or anything on the ground.

"What the" Hisagi face looked in disbelief not seeing no one on the ground anywhere. "Ill just leave a note here for Rukia-san when she gets out of the shower that Renji is here" Hisagi wrote a note to explain who was there waiting for her then left the room.

"That guy pisses me off" Ichigo said as he noticed Rukia coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. "Oh uh ill leave the room" Ichigo was about to go into the hallway Rukia stopped him.

"You can stay I heard you when Hisagi came in the room, are you alright?" Rukia asked as she put some panties on following a bra after.

"Ya but I am a Sprit again" Ichigo turned around hearing Rukia he could then saw her looking at the note Hisagi left.

"Renji is here?" Rukia said as she power walked towards the door, "Ichigo turn into a cat and lets go" Rukia said that knowing her brother would think it is weird if her new cat was not there.

"Garrr fine" Ichigo just thinking about being a cat and turned into one and Rukia picked him up.

"Lets go" Rukia said and she ran down the hall to the living room to see Renji sitting and talking to Byakuya.

"Oh hey Rukia can you come with me I have something to talk to you about" Renji said as he got up.

"Not today Renji I am meeting a friend somewhere and he really does not like to be with people he does not know" Rukia said and Ichigo looked at her.

"Are you talking about me?" Ichigo said and sounded like a cat to everyone else

"So maybe tomorrow alright" Rukia said and went into the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

"Byakuya she never did get along guys from what happened in the past am I right?" Renji asked him and pulled out his cell phone from a text message.

"Yes that child has never been good around guys besides you but I wonder if that kid she is with knows her secret?" Byakuya said as he picked up his tea.

"Ichigo I was wondering when we met that Aura girl did you feel anything strange?" Rukia said as she grabbed a piece of French toast.

"Well if I think about it the air felt a little thick and it was a little hard to breathe" Ichigo said as he snatched some sweet fried egg from Rukia's plate.

"Then lets go look for that feeling around town today I have no school for a few days and I really want you to be well the real you" Rukia said as she finished up her food and washed her plate. "Do you mind if we do this battle Ichigo I'm sure we have to fight no matter what, so do you want to run and wait to fight or-" Rukia was stopped by Ichigo speaking trying to prove a point.

"Lets go I think we need to fight so lets go ill meet you outside" Ichigo jumped off the table and went through the opened door.

"Strange guy but I like that about him" Rukia started to blush ,"What am I thinking he probably has a girl friend" Rukia's face had when down when she had began to think of that. "Now where are my shoes?" Rukia found her shoes by the door and put them on.

"Rukia hurry up I feel that strange feeling and I'm in my normal form so we have a battle!" Ichigo yelled and Rukia came outside seeing a huge black sphere cover everything stopping all time around them.

"Oh we found the Summer and Winter partners we are lucky" Said a bald guy with red markings around his eyes.

"Wow he surly is a beautiful I wish I was his partner instead of you Ikkaku" the peacock man said while pushing his hair out of his face.

"Shut it and just give me permission to kill these two" Ikkaku said as he pulled out a stick.

"Fine attack Demon Lance" the peacock man said while moving his finger pointing at those too.

"I cant allow this at the time you two should know that battles can only take place at night" the red headed man from the other day came from no where.

"Che I hate these rules, You two are lucky that this guy has saved you but tonight we will be back and we will kill you" Ikkaku said then the area went back to normal and those people along with it.

"Rukia I think he was right they were strong I think stronger then us" Ichigo felt it then went back into cat form and fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia picked up the body from the pressure from those two men. "This is strange but maybe that Urahara might know how to help us out on this" Rukia said then got a text message from the man she needed help from.

"Here follow this map and you will find my shop" the message was short but help a map leading a way towards a shop. "Welcome Kuchiki-san" Urahara said as he saw Rukia caring Ichigo-neko. 


End file.
